


A Little Mystery To Figure Out

by vaudevillian_villainess



Series: Let's Really Show It Darlin' [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/M, First Times, I REGRET NOTHING, female!stiles, stiles is cisfemale, this was a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_villainess/pseuds/vaudevillian_villainess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think we should have sex.”<br/>That was how the whole mess had started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maybe They're Seeing

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from the TWKM. I thought it had potential, so I wrote it! The title of the story and the chapters are taken from the song 'Something to Talk About' by Bonnie Raitt. 
> 
>  
> 
> **I AM MOLODOO/YOU-ARE-THE-SENTINELS! I JUST MADE A NEW ACCOUNT!**
> 
> (And here's a wee bit of self promotion: [[my tumblr]](http://vaudevillian-villainess.tumblr.com/))
> 
> As always, this story was beta-ed by the ever-lovely [marywimsical](http://marywimsical.tumblr.com/). You should all go follow her!

“I think we should have sex.”

That was how the whole mess had started.  
Well...actually...if you want to get really specific, the whole mess had started back in kindergarten because of Jackson. Jackson had been teasing Scott about his messy hair and Scott had been close to crying. Nobody had ever stood up to Jackson before. Until Galina Stilinski. She marched over to the sandbox from the swings and stood in front of Scott, hands on her hips. 

“Stop being such a meanie, Jackson!” She yelled. Jackson took a step back, lost his footing and fell down onto his butt. Tears welled in his eyes as the other kids started to laugh at him. “Hmph.” Galina crossed her arms and turned to face Scott. She smiled down at him as he stared up at her with awe written on his face. She smiled and offered him a hand. He took it and she pulled him up.  
“Hi. I’m Galina Stilinski. Want to be friends?” She asked. Scott furiously nodded his head. She smiled. “Good. But what’s your name?” She questioned.

“Scott McCall.”

And the rest, as they say, is history. They’d been together ever since. Galina was there for Scott when his dad left, and Scott was there for Galina when her mom died and she had everyone start to call her Stiles because being called Galina was too painful. Scott had adopted the nickname and it quickly spread through their middle school so that even teachers began to call her Stiles. Scott was there for her when she had her first panic attack on the first birthday of her mother’s that she wasn’t there for. Stiles was there for Scott when he had his first asthma attack. They were pals, compadres, amigos, the two musketeers! And through it all, they’d endured the ever-annoying exclamation of “You two make such a cute couple!”

“We’re not dating,” they’d reply at the same time. “JINX!” They’d call out, before bursting out into laughter. The adults would always walk away smiling.  
Of course, this was before they’d hit puberty and their hormones hit them and took over. Hormones hit Stiles worse than Scott. Basically all she did was think about sex and watch porn. Scott did too, but it just seemed like Stiles beat him (hehe MASTABURTORY JOKE!) “Y’know Stiles, you’re not supposed to be more obsessed with sex than I am.” Scott said for a bit. Stiles would give him a look.

“Says who?” She’d quip. 

“Says society and social norms.” Scott would reply.

“Fuck society and social norms,” Stiles scoffed. And so went their friendship from eighth grade to their sophomore year of high school. By which point, they were both so sexually frustrated, they desperately needed an outlet. That is where the story begins.

*.*.*

They’d been hanging out basically every day over the summer. They were playing HALO on Stiles’ XBox, hanging out in her room and consuming massive amounts of junk food. So, naturally, Stiles thought to bring up sex.

“We should do it.” Stiles said as they shot some of their enemies. Scott creased his brow as they moved on.

“Do what?” he asked, voice giving off his confusion. Stiles rolled her eyes.

“Y’know...it.” Stiles said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively as she threw Scott a glance. He was focused on the game.

“What?” He asked. Stiles rolled her eyes.

“Scott, you are such an idiot sometimes, I swear. I think we should have sex.” Stiles said as she shot a bad guy. Suddenly, the game stopped, because Scott had paused it. Stiles turned to face Scott and saw his mouth hanging open.

“WHAT?!” he yelled. Stiles huffed and collapsed back onto her floor.

“Seriously, do I really need to repeat myself again Scotty-boy? Cuz like, there’s only so many ways I can say ‘I think we should have sex.’ Here, lemme try this: Yo quiero tu joderme.” Stiles drawled, providing Scott with a visual aid by making a circle with her pointer finger and thumb on her left hand and sticking her right pointer finger through it. She saw a blush creep up Scott’s cheeks.

“What the hell, Stiles?” He said. Stiles rolled her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows.

“Is that seriously all you’re gonna do, Scott? Answer me with questions rather than give me an actual answer? Fine, I can do that too. Are you seriously gonna turn down free sex, man?” Stiles countered. Scott finally met her eyes.

“Why are you even offering?” He asked, eyeing her a little wearily. She rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time.

“Because you’re horny, I’m horny, and while the rest of Beacon Hills High is horny, they’re not horny for us. Who’d be horny for the Clumsy Asthmatic and his trusty sidekick, ADHD Small Tits? I mean, come on. I don’t think we’re that unfortunate looking but I’m pretty sure that everyone at our high school would beg to differ with us. I mean, like, but that’s just me, so maybe I’m wrong. But...what’re your thoughts, Scott?” Stiles interrupted herself, noticing that Scott wasn’t participating. 

“Well, your tits can’t really be seen because you wear kind of baggy clothing...” Scott trailed off.

“OH MY GOD SCOTT SERIOUSLY?! OUT OF MY ENTIRE RANT, THAT IS WHAT YOU GOT? SERIOUSLY? YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT I CAN’T EVEN WITH YOU!” Stiles yelled, exasperated. She lay flat on the floor again. Her room fell silent for a few moments before she heard Scott shuffling around. Before she could prop herself up on her elbows to see what he was doing, he was kneeling over her, his legs entrapping hers, hands resting up near her face. His shaggy hair fell forwards and Stiles inhaled a sharp breath.

“Can you stop calling me an idiot?” Scott asked. He was far enough away that, when his breath brushed over her face, it wasn’t warm, but it still sent a chill down her spine. She nodded her head. Scott smiled. “Thank you! And when do you want to do it? Sex, I mean.”

“Oh. Uh...well...my dad’s off tomorrow, sooo...”

“My mom’s working the graveyard shift tomorrow. You want to come over to my house and we can do it then?” Scott asked, shrugging his shoulders.

“S-sure,” Stiles stuttered. Scott smiled.

“Awesome.” He leaned down but was stopped by Stiles hands on his chest.

“What’re you doing, Scott?” She asked, eyes wide.

“I’m kissing you.” he replied, as if it should’ve been obvious. Which, yes, ok, maybe it should’ve been, but still.

“Why?” Stiles asked, apprehensive. Scott rolled his eyes for the first time.

“Because if we’re going to have sex, I figure I should kiss you first.” 

“Makes sense,” Stiles reasoned. Scott nodded his head, a proud smile on his face. “Ok.” Stiles removed her hands and Scott leaned down. When their lips were inches apart, he hesitated.  
“Everything ok-mmph!” [Scott’s lips feel...kind of amazing] Stiles thought. She brought her hands up to cup the back of his neck. She began to play with the hair at the nape of his neck as Scott continued his assault on her lips. A few moments later, he finally pulled away. Stiles rested her hands on his shoulders. 

“Wow...” she said.

“Wow.” Scott agreed.


	2. Something We Don't, Darlin

John Stilinski didn’t always get the day off (obviously, because he’s the Sheriff.) But when he did, he liked to spend time with his daughter, who always took the time to take care of him as best she could, even though it was his job to take care of her. Needless to say, he was excited about having this Saturday off. He didn’t know what they could do, but he was thinking a little shopping trip because he’d heard Stiles complaining about her jeans being worn thin. He figured he’d buy her a few new pairs, they’d go to a burger joint for lunch, and have a nice bad movie marathon at home and order takeout for dinner. 

“That plan sounds really great, dad, but I’m going over Scott’s tomorrow night,” she’d said when he called her during a slow part of the night. He sighed and immediately regretted it because he could practically hear Stiles mentally backtracking. “I meant we can’t do tomorrow night! I’m totally up for hangin’ out in the morning! Maybe we can go for a walk in the park, too, before we go to the mall. Because you’re right, I really do need new pants. And then we can grab lunch, and you can even get bacon on your burger if you want, but then you’ll need to have a salad with dinner, which I’ll make for you before I go over Scott’s. Then when we get home, we can watch one really bad movie, like ‘The Blob’ or something cuz we haven’t watched that in a while. Or we coul-”

“STILES!” John yelled. His daughter’s voice froze. He gave a half-smile to his empty office. “That sounds great. I know you meant that we just couldn’t spend time together tomorrow night.” John said, reassuring his daughter. Stiles sighed in relief over the phone.

“Great!” She said. “Great. Hey dad, I gotta go, Scott’s here. I love you!” John smiled.

“I love you too, Stiles.” John heard Stiles yell a greeting to Scott before she hung up. He let out a small laugh and silently wondered when those two would get together.

*.*.*

_Saturday Night_  
“Dad, I’m heading over to Scott’s! I’m staying the night!” She called as she bounded down the stairs. “LOVE YOU!” She yelled as she ran past the living room. The front door opened and slammed shut and John listened as Stiles’ jeep rumbled to life. John laughed as he made the volume louder on the TV.

*.*.*

Stiles had been sitting outside of Scott’s for ten minutes. Sure, she’d offered to have sex with Scott. She was just as anxious to lose her v-card. But...but here she was, on a Saturday night, about to have sex with her best friend. Her best friend since they were both five years old and she’d stood up to Jackson for him. She was wondering if she should back out when a knock on her window startled her. She jumped and hit her head on the roof of her car. 

“FUCK!” She exclaimed. She heard Scott’s laughter outside. She narrowed her eyes in pain and frustration before violently opening her door, secretly hoping to catch Scott (she didn’t.) She slammed it shut and punched Scott’s shoulder. “What is wrong with you, asshole?” She questioned. Scott gave her his best puppy face.

“Should you really call the guy you’re gonna have sex with an asshole, Stiles? That’s not very nice.” He said, puppy face mixing with his pout. Stiles melted internally but kept her exterior sarcastic. She rolled her eyes before slinging an arm around Scott’s shoulders and dragging him to the back of her jeep so she could get her backpack.

“Alright Scotty-boy, I won’t call you an asshole for the rest of the night. How’s that sound?” Stiles said as she shut her trunk. Scott was affronted.

“Just the rest of the night? Dude, come on! We’re having sex! I think that at least warrants the rest of the weekend, at least.” Scott reasoned. Stiles thought for a moment, before shaking her head.

“Nah. It’s the rest of the night or nothing, Scotty-boy. Take it or leave it?” Stiles countered. Scott thought for a moment. “Going once...going twice...SO-”

“I’LL TAKE IT!” Scott yelled. Stiles laughed, throwing her head back, crinkling her eyes and smiling so big, Scott had to join her. [She’s kind of really pretty] he thought. He was looking at the curve of her neck, the dimples in her cheeks, the (adorable) crinkle around her eyes. He was trying to absorb every new thing he found, only to realize (a little too late) that he’d been staring long enough for Stiles to notice.

“Uuuh, Scotty-boy? Earth to Scott!” Stiles called, waving a hand in front of his face. Scott shook his head, eyes wide as he looked at Stiles. 

“What?” he asked, playing dumb. Stiles side-eyed him, but let him get away with it.

“Nothing. So, we going inside?” She asked.

“Yeah! Let’s go.”

*.*.*

Since it was still kind of early, they decided to play videogames for a bit. Stiles beat Scott multiple times, leaving him pouting and Stiles gloating. They ordered dinner and ate as they watched some shitty made-for-TV movie on Sci Fi. When the movie ended, they cleaned up their mess and stood awkwardly in the kitchen, not sure how to proceed. After what felt like hours, Scott finally spoke. 

“Soooo,” he began. His voice cracked a bit, making Stiles suppress a smile as Scott flinched. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Do you want to go...upstairs?...Now?” He questioned, gesturing towards his stairs. Stiles nodded and started walking slowly out of the kitchen when an idea suddenly came to her. She threw a smirk Scott’s way. 

“I’ll race ya there!” She cried and hightailed it out of the kitchen, leaving Scott behind. By the time she was halfway up the stairs, she heard Scott yell and run to catch her. She had reached the top as Scott got to the halfway mark. She ran to his door and opened it just as Scott barreled into her. Realizing they were going to fall, Scott wrapped his arms protectively (instinctively) around her waist and guided them to the bed. He flipped them, making him land under her so that he wouldn’t crush her. They were laughing and giggling before they realized how they were positioned: Stiles was laying basically on top of him, head resting on his chest, while Scott’s arms were still wrapped around her. They’re laughter died down and Stiles propped her head on Scott’s chest and looked up at him. She draped her arm across his chest and his arms tightened a little around her waist as he shuffled himself upwards so he was sitting up a little and could see her better. Stiles scooted up a bit as well and wrapped her other arm around his back. She burrowed into his chest and used him as a pillow. Scott began to rub her side and pulled her in closer to him. After a few minutes of cuddling, Stiles picked her head up. Before Scott could say anything, she crushed her mouth against his. It was...sweet, for the moment. Before anything could happen though, Stiles pulled back.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Scott?” She asked. Scott stared at her in wonderment. Sure, he hadn’t exactly pictured his first time being with his best friend, who was like his sister, but...well...maybe she could be more than his sister, more than his best friend...just maybe... Scott nodded his head and brought a hand up to cup Stiles’ cheek.

“I’m sure.” He replied. “Are you?” Stiles gave him a half-smile, a Stilinski family trademark. She was thinking to herself how, though he was like a brother to her and this was totally not how (or who) she’d planned on losing her v-card...she was happy with it...because maybe Scott could be more than a brother, more than a best friend to her... She gave him a wide smile, a solely Stiles trademark.

“Totally, Scotty-boy.”


	3. Let's Give 'Em Something To Talk About

“Sooo...how should we...like...do...this?” Scott asked, motioning between himself and Stiles. She gave a light laugh.

“Well, I’m pretty sure we have to get naked first, so how about we do that and go from there?” She suggested. A blush covered Scott’s cheeks.

“Right right,” he said, nodding his head as he made to pull his shirt over his head. He fumbled for a minute before succeeding, exposing his chest to the room. Stiles did her best not to stare as she moved to take her pants off. Scott followed suit and before either of them knew it, they were both naked and profusely blushing. Stiles had an arm covering her breasts from Scott while her other arm was covering her stomach. Meanwhile, Scott was trying to hide his dick. They both sat down on his bed, clearly uncomfortable. A few awkward moments passed before Stiles finally huffed. 

“Look, I-” she stopped, not sure where to go with her sentence. Her mouth gaped for a few minutes before she finally clamped it shut. The minutes of quiet seemed to drag.

“Sooo...should you, like...lay down...or something? Or, like, are we being adventurous? Like...” Scott trailed off.

“Dude, it’s my first time, too. I’m laying down for this shit.” Stiles proclaimed. Scott nodded his head.

“Cool.” Silence fell again. Finally, Stiles moved. She shuffled herself further onto the bed and scooted back a little before she laid down, her arms still firmly in place. She lay there awkwardly until Scott finally grew some metaphorical balls and scooted further down the bed until he could crawl and nestle between Stiles’ (hesitantly parted) legs. By this point, both of them were about as red as tomatoes. Scott gulped. “What now?” he asked, his own hand still hiding his dick from view. Stiles sighed, slightly (ok, highly) anxious.

“Well, we should probably uncover our body parts. I mean, like, I’m pretty sure your cock can’t enter my pussy from behind either of our hands...so...here goes?” Stiles said, her voice hesitant and higher than usual. 

“Here goes...” Scott agreed. They each moved their hands and their blushes grew. Their eyes stayed fixed on the ceiling of Scott’s room for a few minutes before each set hesitantly moved to the newly-exposed flesh of the other. Stiles let her eyes take in Scott’s (adorabley) uneven jaw, his nicely defined chest and abs, his happy trail that led to his...rather impressive dick...that was only semi-hard. Scott, meanwhile, hadn’t gotten past Stiles’ boobs. It was starting to make her self-conscious.

“Dude!” She called. Scott shook his head and brought his eyes up to her face. 

“Yeah?” He asked. His hands were itching to cop a feel of Stiles’ boobs, but he held back.

“Ok, I at least, like, surveyed your entire being...which is nice, by the way...meanwhile, you’re stuck on my tits! I get it, they’re not great, but seriously I-”

“I think they’re nice,” Scott interrupted. Stiles stopped.

“You think...my tits are nice?” Stiles asked. 

“Definitely.” He replied, smiling his usual goofy smile. Stiles smiled back.

“Thanks. I’m only a B, but, like, it just feels like my tits are totally under-appreciated by the general populace of BH High...” Stiles sighed. Scott’s grin grew.

“I think your tits are great. Best I’ve ever seen in real life.” He said.

“Dude, my tits are the ONLY ones you’ve ever seen in real life! That’s like me saying ‘Oh, Scott, I think you’re dick’s kind of awesome-looking. Best I’ve ever seen in real life!’ It’s the only one I’ve seen in real life!” Stiles said, her arms flailing a bit.

“You think my dick is kind of awesome-looking?” Scott whispered. Stiles smiled before leaning up to press a gentle kiss to Scott’s lips.

“Yeah, I do,” replied Stiles. “I do think, however, that, if we’re going to do this, you need to be hard. So...I’m gonnu...aaahh...I’m gonna...give you the beginnings...of a handjob? Or, like, something? Like, I’m gonna stroke you till you’re hard, but, like, no cuming until we’re...going...at....it?” Stiles grappled for the right words, but failed.

“Dude, that was a bit too technical. Just say you’re gonna give me a handjob. Or, better yet, cut the words and just...do it.” Scott suggested.

“When have you ever known me to cut the words, Scott?” Stiles asked, a smirk on her face. Scott rolled his eyes and was about to reply when Stiles continued. “However, I think - in this case only - that you may actually be right, Scotty-boy.” 

“How did those words tast-uuuugh.” Scott moaned as Stiles’ hand wrapped around his dick. She gave him an experimental stroke. Scott grunted.

“Is...that a good grunt?” Stiles asked. 

“Lotion...please,” he whined. Stiles nodded her head and leaned over to Scott’s bedside table. She pumped some lotion onto her hand and returned to Scott. His dick looked more interested than it previously had, which was good, because in order for this to work, he had to be interested. So, Stiles got to work. She learned the best way to tug and pull at Scott, when to back down, slow down, speed up. She also learned (by accident) that digging her nail into Scott’s slit can cause him to come.

“DUDE!” Stiles cried, staring disgustedly at the cum congealing and cooling in her hand. “Totally gross! AND you were supposed to wait!” Scott was blushing.

“I’m sorry, Stiles, it was an accident! I’d never...y’know...so like...what can you do?” He asked, shrugging his shoulders innocently and throwing Stiles his best puppy dog face. She wanted to be mad at him, but she couldn’t. 

“It’s cool, Scott.” Stiles said. Scott was about to nod when an idea came to him.

“How about I get you off, now, too?” Scott suggested. He wiggled his eyebrows in an attempt to be sexy but it only caused Stiles to laugh. He pouted and Stiles took pity on him.

“Ok, Scotty-boy.” Stiles said. She spread her legs further apart. “Have at her.” Scott arched a brow.

“Her?” He asked. Stiles nodded.

“Damn straight! Her name is Tanya and she’s been dying for some action, so please, entertain her, that way I can give my hand a rest.” answered Stiles. Scott nodded his head.

“Hi Tanya...” said Scott, unsure of what to do. Stiles huffed and rolled her eyes.

“Find my clit and rub that. Feel free to scissor me, too, since I’m taking your dick soon, I assume. Hehe, that rhymed.” Stiles smiled to herself. Scott nodded his head at her instructions and set to work to find her clit. He got down to eye level with Stiles’ pussy and eyed it. Sure, he’d watched a lot of porn before...but he’d never actually done anything with a girl. With his left hand, he held her open. He simply stared at her pink, slick folds for a moment before taking his right hand and venturing to find her clit. A few minutes later, he guessed he’d found it because Stiles let out a breathy moan above him. He smiled to himself as he began to apply pressure to the little nerve bundle. He watched in fascination as the sheets beneath her became increasingly wetter. He took his left hand and slid down until he found her opening. He pressed one finger gently inside and moaned when he felt Stiles’ tight heat clench down around him. As he continued to prod her clit, he began to pull his finger in and out, watching in great interest as his finger disappeared and reappeared. He was content in his ministrations until he heard Stiles moan “More.” He obliged and inserted another finger inside her. He switched from rubbing his pointer finger on her clit to using his thumb. She seemed to like that because her entire body jerked upwards and another rush of fluid came out around his hand. It was then that he realized he was yet again hard and rutting desperately against his bed. He inserted a third finger into Stiles and he heard her hiss. He immediately stopped. 

“Are you ok?” he asked. Stiles unclenched her eyes and glanced down at Scott, sending a soothing smile.

“‘M fine, just hurts. Give me a minute, ok?” Stiles asked. Scott nodded his head.

“Yeah, I can do that. Which is good, cuz after I finish stretching you, we can...y’know, have sex, cuz I’m hard again.” Stiles let out a small peel of laughter.

“Course you are. Well, that’s good. Ok Scotty-boy, you can start stretching meAAAH!” Stiles cried. Her body jerked as his fingers stretched her in new ways and he continued rubbing her clit. “Scott...” she moaned. Scott’s dick jerked against his sheets, secreting more precome. Her pussy was now clenching and unclenching almost constantly around his fingers. He began to apply more pressure and rub a little more harshly on her clit. Stiles was a moaning, panting, writhing mess above him and it was turning him on to no end.

“Stiles...Stiles...can’t...wait...need to be...in you...” he managed to get out. He looked up and saw Stiles nodding her head.

“Yes, yes, please Scott,” Stiles mewled. Scott took that as his cue. He removed his fingers and Stiles whined, thrusting her hips into the air. Scott quickly grabbed a condom from his bedside table. He tore it open and rolled it on and positioned himself at Stiles’ entrance.

“Are you ready, Stiles?” he asked. He placed his hands on her hips and gripped them as gently as he could.

“Yes, Scott, please!” She cried, spreading her legs further. Scott nodded and drove forward. Stiles arched an eyebrow. “Um...Scott? That doesn’t go there...” Scott’s brow furrowed and he pulled back and tried again. “You’re still missing the mark Scotty...” After a failed third attempt, Stiles rolled her eyes. “Scott, you found it just fine with your fingers, man. But, since I’m so awesome, I’ll help you out.” She stretched a hand down and held herself open. He missed again. “Dude, this is ridiculous!” Stiles cried. Scott huffed.

“Well what d’you suggest, then, huh? If you’re so clever...” Scott mumbled. Stiles swelled with pride.

“You just quoted Harry Potter!” She cooed. Using her free hand, she wiped away a fake tear from her cheek. “I’m so proud!” Scott rolled his eyes this time.

“Seriously, assistance?” He asked. Stiles nodded.

“Right, well...what do they do in porn?” She wondered.

“They kind of just...go right in,” answered Scott. “Of course, I’m sure you knew that, seeing as you watch more porn than I do.” Stiles snorted.

“Ok. Well, try holding your dick and guiding it inside me? I mean, we are novices at this, so...it can’t be expected that you’re just gonna slide right into homebase. So...try that, see if it works, I guess?” Stiles suggested. Scott nodded his head. He released the grip he had on the right half of Stiles’ waist and gripped his dick. With Stiles still holding herself open, he guided himself into her. [Holy shit! Stiles is so tight!] Scott thought.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Scott ground out. When he tried to swivel his hips, he heard Stiles whimper. He looked up and saw tears in Stiles’ eyes. A look of concern graced his face. “Stiles? You ok?” He asked. He brought a hand up to her face and cupped her cheek. She nuzzled into the embrace.

“Hurts,” mumbled she.

“Do you need me to pull ou-”

“NO!” She yelled, eyes bursting open, immediately connecting with Scott’s. “No. No, just...give me a minute...or ten.” She replied. Scott nodded his head and waited, resisting the urge to swivel and pump his hips. While he waited for her to adjust, he leaned down and kissed her. It was sweet and gentle, what he thought Stiles might want. Stiles kissed him back with fervor, bringing her hands up to cup his face. Without meaning to, he began swiveling his hips and before either of them knew it, they both were moaning. Scott pulled back and gave Stiles his best goofy grin.

“Guess I can move now?” He joked. Stiles smirked at him.

“Go ahead, Scotty-boy.” She lowered her voice. “Make my millenium.” Scott cringed.

“DUDE! Don’t DO THAT! I don’t like guys that way and even if I did, I don’t wanna have sex with...” he trailed.

“With who, Scotty-boy? Come on, you can say it.” Stiles encouraged. Scott shook his head. “Beetlejuice.” Stiles whispered. Scott cringed again, causing Stiles to crack up with laughter. Scott smirked.

“Oh yeah?” He pulled out and Stiles whined. He then slowly, torturously, slid back in. Stiles was keening by the time he bottomed out. She wrapped her legs around Scott’s waist and pulled him even closer. He moved his hands off her hips and placed his arms near her head so the were both practically bent in half. Stiles’ hands migrated to his biceps and she gripped them tightly.

“Please move,” she whimpered.

“Are you done with movie quotes?” Scott asked. When Stiles didn’t immediately answer, he moved his hips and brought one of his hands down to gently tease her clit. She moaned and tried to get better contact but he withdrew his hand, smirking at the cry of indignation she let out. “Are you done with movie quotes?” He repeated.

“Oh my god, YES just MOVE!” She demanded, thrusting herself down. It was Scott’s turn to moan as she brought him even deeper inside her than he thought possible. Finally, finally, Scott pulled out and thrust semi-slowly back inside. “You can move faster than that, Scott. I’m not gonna break.” Stiles said.

“You sure?” Scott asked.

“Of what, that I won’t break or of what I want, because either way, that question is insulting to my intelligence.” Stiles answered. She saw a confused puppy look on Scott’s face and took pity on him. “Yes, I’m sure that one, I’m not going to break and two, yes, I want you to go faster. This slow pace you got going? Yeah, it’s doing nothing for mAAAAHHHH! Ugh...Scott,” Stiles moaned. Scott had set a much faster pace, but not brutal. He was sliding easily in and out because by that point, Stiles was soaking wet. Grunts, moans, whines, whimpers, mewling and whimpering filled Scott’s bedroom. Both had lost track of who was making what noise, though chants of each other’s names were filling the room. Scott moved a hand down and started playing with Stiles’ clit, bringing her so close to the edge, but she needed something more. She dug her nails into Scott’s arm to get his attention. It worked.

“Yeah?” he said. He had to pause his thrusts because he would otherwise be unable to concentrate.

“When you’re going to come, call out my name, ok?” Stiles requested. Scott arched an eyebrow.

“But, I’ve been moaning your name the entire time, haven’t I?” Scott wondered.

“Not Stiles. I want you to say my name.” Stiles said, putting emphasis on the word ‘name.’ Scott’s brow furrowed for a moment before it dawned on him. His eyes went wide with shock and he was about to speak when Stiles cut him off. “If you ask me if I’m sure, I will get up, leave you here, and get myself off in your bathroom,” she threatened. Scott nodded.

“Ok.” He picked up his rhythm again and began massaging her clit once more. A few minutes later, Scott felt his balls draw up. He moaned and stilled inside Stiles. “Galina,” he whispered and grunted as he came. After he filled the condom, he pulled out as gently as he could. He quickly pulled it off and tied it, throwing it in his rubbish bin. He was happy, sated, and tired and went to lay down when Stiles stopped him. He looked at her. “Hm?” he mumbled, eyes droopy. Stiles glared the glare of death at him.

“Dude. I didn’t come. Totally NOT cool!” She yelled. Scott blushed, waking up a little more.

“‘m sorry, Stiles.” He slid back down the bed and back in between Stiles’ legs. He got eye-level with her pussy again and started playing with her clit. He watched how her hole clenched around nothing. He felt like her pussy was missing his cock, and he felt bad, so he inserted two of his fingers and Stiles arched and moaned above. She started moaning a heavy chant of his name. “Gonna come, Scott...” she moaned in warning. He sat up a little, wanting to see her face. He applied more pressure on her clit and with a cry of his name, she came. Her back arched, her head fell back and her hands gripped the sheets so tightly, her knuckles were white. Scott thought that it was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. When she’d rested back down on the mattress, he surged up and kissed her. She quickly wrapped her hands around his neck, angling his head how she wanted. She prodded her tongue at the seam of his lips and he opened his mouth, letting her in. He moaned as her tongue started petting his own. After what seemed like hours, they pulled back. Stiles’ head fell back onto the pillow and Scott had a dopey grin on his face. He collapsed next to her and their breaths eventually evened out and matched each other’s. They rolled onto their sides to look at each other.

“That was...” Stiles trailed off, at a loss for words.

“No words, huh?” Scott said, teasingly. Stiles smirked.

“Don’t let it go to your head, Scotty-boy. By the way, sorry about your sheets.” She retorted, a slight blush gracing her cheeks. Scott shrugged.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said nonchalantly. “Mom’s used to it.” Stiles laughed and Scott just watched her; how the skin crinkled around her eyes and how the apples of her cheeks were perfectly round and flushed. Without thinking, he bought a thumb up to swipe gently at her cheek. Stiles would’ve nuzzled into it, but his hand was still wet from her release.

“Dude, how’s about you wash your hands and I change the sheets, then we cuddle, ok? Cuz I’m like, exhausted, but this is gonna gross me out.” Stiles suggested. Scott nodded his head.

“Alright. Be right back.” He went into the bathroom and washed his hands, smiling dopily at himself in the mirror. Sure, he’d never expected to lose his virginity to Stiles, of all people, but he was glad he had. And how had he never realized how beautiful she was before? He dried his hands and went back into his room to find Stiles sitting on the unchanged sheets. He rushed over. “Are you ok?” He asked. Stiles gave him a half-smile.

“‘m fine. Just...sore? Like, I tried to walk to your dresser, but, I uh...limping’s the only way and...well, it’s kind of hard to make a bed while limping.” She said.

“Why’re you limping, what happened?” Scott asked, panic seeping into his voice. His eyes widened. “Oh my god, did I hurt you?” Stiles rolled her eyes.

“No. I mean, I was a virgin, so that kind of hurt, but, like, it’s fine. I just need to rest.” Scott nodded his head.

“Do you want me to change the sheets still?” Scott asked.

“Naw. Just come cuddle with me man, I’m beat.” Stiles replied, laying down. Scott nodded and walked back over to his side of the bed. He crawled in and they met in the middle of the bed. They snuggled together, Scott’s head going under Stiles’ chin, each clinging to each other as they let sleep overtake them.


	4. How About Love?

Scott’s mom had found them the next morning. While Melissa wasn’t surprised, and was sure the sheriff wouldn’t be either, she felt it best not to tell him that his little girl had been deflowered. She loved her son and didn’t want to see him shot. However, when they came down to breakfast, she did ask them if they’d used a condom. They flustered for a moment before Scott mumbled yes. 

“Good.” She said. When they both continued to stand in the kitchen doorway, awkward and unsure of what to do, she sighed. “Well get breakfast, I didn’t cook for just me,” she said, motioning towards the food. They attacked the food like a pack of ravenous wolves.  
For the rest of the summer, their friendship morphed into a relationship. Most things stayed the same, like video game marathon nights, pizza & shitty movies nights, and everything else they normally did. The only thing that changed was that these nights ended with kisses and snuggling, and the possibility of getting each other off.   
When Stiles’ dad found out they were together, he smiled. He always knew that somehow, they’d get together. They were just like himself and Stiles’ mother in those regards. Friends to lovers. His smile grew before a frown started to take its place. Friends to lovers. He’d have to have a talk with both of them and remind Scott that he owned several guns and was the sheriff. He knew enough about how to make a body disappear...needless to say, when he’d discovered they’d had sex, Scott had been chased down the street and banned from the Stilinski house for a week.

*.*.*

And then summer ended. School started back up again, and they were juniors. But this year, they were going in with something they’d never had in the years before: each other (in a romantic sense.) No one at school was really shocked (most of them had seen the Scott and Stiles around town during the summer.) Jackson, however, had been out of town all summer. 

“Testicles one and two finally got together?” he taunted, an obnoxious smirk plastered on his face. Stiles rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Scott frowned and tried to look intimidating, failing abysmally.

“Jackson, knock it off,” Stiles said, waving him off. Scott glared.

“Don’t call my girlfriend a testicle!” He said. Stiles smiled next to him, sliding her hand into his.

“Someone’s touchy,” Jackson said, his smirk growing. Lydia walked up at that moment. She smiled at Scott, not even sparing Stiles a glance, before slipping her hand into Jackson’s.

“Who’s touchy?” She asked. Jackson tossed his head towards Scott and Stiles.

“The school’s resident losers finally got together,” answered Jackson. Lydia looked back over to Scott and Stiles, this time, and noted their connecting hands. She turned her attention towards Stiles.

“I thought you were in love with me?” She asked, her smile a little tight. Jackson’s nonplussed gaze focused on Lydia.

“Not anymore,” Stiles replied. She saw a scowl grace Lydia’s face and she smiled. “C’mon Scott, we’re gonna be let for chemistry.” Stiles said, dragging a confused Scott down the hall.

*.*.*

“Jesus, Stiles! What the hell are you doing?” Scott yelled as Stiles screamed. She was currently hanging upside down from the arbor under Scott’s window. Scott lowered his bat as Stiles righted herself.

“I was listening in on my dad’s police scanner and they found a body.” Stiles said, waggling her eyebrows.

“A dead body?” Scott asked. Stiles gave him a blank stare.

“No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body!” Stiles replied, hoping over the banister. She gave Scott a kiss and went to grab his hand when she noticed the bat. “What’s with the bat?” Scott looked down at his hand.

“Oh. Totally forgot. I thought you were an intruder!” Scott replied. “Hey...can I get another kiss?” He asked. Stiles laughed.

“Sure Scotty-boy.” Stiles leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips and wrapped her arms around his waist. Scott brought his arms up and wrapped them around her neck and they pulled each other close. When they pulled apart a few moments later, Scott noticed their positions.

“Aren’t the guy’s arms supposed to go around the girl’s waist?” He asked. Stiles gave a small chuckle.

“Since when do we stick to tradition, Scott?” Stiles retorted. Scott smiled, slipping his hand inside Stiles’. “Come on, let’s go find that dead body!” Stiles said, pulling him off his porch behind her.

“What’s so special about this one?” Scott inquired.

“Didn’t I tell you? They only found half.” Stiles replied, comment thrown over her shoulder. Scott blanched.

*.*.*

Scott was immensely glad that Stiles had left the woods before him. That bite he’d gotten had hurt. He wouldn’t want Stiles to have gotten bitten as well. He’d gotten home and cleaned it out, wrapping it in gauze before heading to bed. He dreamt of Stiles that night, which was why he was late waking up. It was also why he wasn’t ready when Stiles got there in the morning. 

“Come on in, Stiles, Scott’s still getting ready,” he heard his mom say. He peeked out his window where he saw Stiles getting out of her jeep.

“No problem Mrs. McCall.”

“Sweetie, I’ve been telling you for years, my name’s Melissa.” Stiles laughed and Scott smiled. He really loved that his mom and girlfriend got along, especially since his girlfriend was also his best friend. He went to get back to getting ready when he finally noticed that his window was shut. It had been shut the whole time. [How the hell did I hear them?] he thought. He quickly went back to getting ready when he heard feet barreling up the stairs towards his room.

*.*.*

“Oooh, sounds bad,” Stiles said. Scott squeezed her hand as they continued to search for his inhaler. “Sounds familiar, though.”

“It does?” Scott ask, incredulous.

“Hmm. You’ll get super-strength and super-sense, but you’ll have severe mood swings and go through some serious changes. Once a month, that is,” Stiles said, her tone serious while she was trying to hold a grave expression and prevent a smirk from breaking through. Scott furrowed his brow.

“That...sounds like you when you have your period...” Scott said, truly confused now. Stiles slapped him with her free hand.

“Jerk!” She yelled. Scott broke into a small smile and focused his puppy eyes on her.

“Forgive me?” He pleaded. Stiles rolled her eyes but gave him a kiss nonetheless.

“Forgiven,” she said, a look of exasperation on her face. Scott grinned. “Now, do you want to know what I think it is?”

“Yeah. What’s it called?” Scott asked. Stiles gave him a serious look.

“Lycanthropy.” Scott’s head reared back and he gave her a judgmental look. Stiles lost her stoic demeanor and just burst out laughing.

“It’s not funny, Stiles!” Scott said, voice petulant. Stiles calmed herself down after a minute and squeezed Scott’s hand. He wouldn’t look at her, so she stepped in front of him. 

“I’m sorry Scott.” She said, her tone serious now. Scott averted his eyes. “Scoooooott. Scotty-boy, c’mon. I’m sorry.” Stiles said, squeezing his hand. When he still ignored her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips close to his ear. “Scotty-boy...” she breathed. She felt his chin on her shoulder and his arms snake around her waist. She smiled and was about to speak again when she felt Scott suddenly stiffen. She was quickly thrust behind him and was about to protest when she caught site of...a man. She felt Scott’s chest vibrating and realized he was growling. She attempted to move but that just caused his growl to deepen. She cocked an eyebrow, but remained where she was since something was obviously unnerving Scott.

“This is private property,” the man said, voice gruff and seemingly unperturbed by Scott. Scott, who was still growling.

“Sorry man, we didn’t know,” Stiles said from behind him. “We...well, he lost his inhaler, but we’re just here looking for it.” The man dug into his pocket and...pulled out Scott’s missing inhaler. He threw it and Scott caught it.

“Now get off.” The man said, turning around and leaving them. Scott’s growling subsided (finally) once the man had left their area of vision.

“Ok, one, what the hell was that? And two, do you know who that is?” Stiles asked.

“One, I have no idea what the hell that was. ‘m sorry. And two, not a clue.” Scott replied.

“Ok. Maybe we really should consider lycanthropy as a legitimate possibility. And that was Derek Hale! You know him. He was a few years ahead of us...his family burnt down in a fire about six years ago and then him and his sister disappeared. Dude, you seriously don’t remember?” Stiles asked. Scott shook his head no. Stiles sighed. “Cool. Well, why don’t we get out of here, hm?” 

“Best thing I’ve heard come out of your mouth in the last few minutes,” Scott answered, some tension leaving his body as he grabbed Stiles’ hand and led her out of the forest.

*.*.*

Turns out, Scott really had been turned into a werewolf. Stiles was excited about it and immediately got to researching. 

“Did you know that werewolves have mates? And that...based on your reactions around Derek, I’m your mate? I still haven’t been able to find out if you guys knot. But I will...maybe I can ask Derek...I’m sure he’d know...” The growl Scott let out almost shook her desk lamp and Scott was sitting on the bed. “Then again, maybe not...” Stiles conceded. She could see Scott’s happy smile, even with her back to him. “Or y’know...we could always just...find out if you knot ourselves...” Stiles suggested. Scott was there in a flash, spinning the desk chair around and picking her up. He buried his face in her neck and started nibbling on her skin. 

“Mine,” he grumbled as he placed her gently on the bed. Stiles laughed.

“Duh, Scotty-boy. You’re mine, too.”


End file.
